parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story (James McNally Movies)
Woody - Top Cat *Buzz Lightyear - Yogi Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Tantor (Tarzan) *Slinky Dog - Huckleberry Hound *Rex - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Hamm - Quick Draw McGraw *Bo Peep - Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Bo Peep's Sheep as Themselves *Andy Davis – Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baby Molly - Pebbles Flintstones (The Flintstones) *Mrs. Davis - Juliana (Quest for Camelot) *Sid Phillips - Invader Zim *Hannah Phillips - Young Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *RC - Wally Gator *Lenny - Atom Ant *Shark - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Snake - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Robot - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Sarge - Rhino Commander (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarge's Guards - Rhinos (Robin Hood) *Etch - Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mr. Spell - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Rocky Gibraltar - Lippy the Lion *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Combat Carl - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) *Janie - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Pterodactyl - Wade (Garfield and Friends) *Baby Face – Big Mac (TUGS) *Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hand-in-the-box - Dangwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Roller Bob - Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *The Frog - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Jingle Joe - Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ducky - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Rockmobile - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Walking Car - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Burned Rag Doll - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Magic School Bus *Yellow Soldiers played by Little John (Robin Hood) and Kerchak (Tarzan) *Sally Doll - Esmarleda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Including the Hunters (The Princess and the Frog) and Sagwa’s Mother (Toy Story Songs) · You’ve Got a Friend in Me · Belle · Soldiers of the Underground · Strange Things · Digga Tunnah · Court of Miracles · I Will Go Sailing No More · I Will Always Be With You · At the Beginning-End Credits *Woody - Top Cat *Buzz Lightyear - Yogi Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Tantor (Tarzan) *Slinky Dog - Huckleberry Hound *Rex - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Hamm - Quick Draw McGraw *Bo Peep - Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Bo Peep's Sheep as Themselves *Andy Davis – Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baby Molly - Pebbles Flintstones (The Flintstones) *Mrs. Davis - Juliana (Quest for Camelot) *Sid Phillips - Invader Zim *Hannah Phillips - Young Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *RC - Wally Gator *Lenny - Atom Ant *Shark - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Snake - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Robot - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Sarge - Rhino Commander (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarge's Guards - Rhinos (Robin Hood) *Etch - Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mr. Spell - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Rocky Gibraltar - Lippy the Lion *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Combat Carl - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) *Janie - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Pterodactyl - Wade (Garfield and Friends) *Baby Face – Big Mac (TUGS) *Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hand-in-the-box - Dangwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Roller Bob - Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *The Frog - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Jingle Joe - Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ducky - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Rockmobile - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Walking Car - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Burned Rag Doll - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Magic School Bus *Yellow Soldiers played by Little John (Robin Hood) and Kerchak (Tarzan) *Sally Doll - Esmarleda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Including the Hunters (The Princess and the Frog) and Sagwa’s Mother (Toy Story Songs) · You’ve Got a Friend in Me · Belle · Soldiers of the Underground · Strange Things · Digga Tunnah · Court of Miracles · I Will Go Sailing No More · I Will Always Be With You · At the Beginning-End Credits Category:James McNally Movies Category:Movies-spoof